Heidi
Heidi is a member of the Volturi guard. She is the one who brings humans to them to satisfy their thirst with her ability to attract people. Her way of dressing has earned her the appellation of "fisher" and "bait". Heidi's main responsibility in the Volturi is arranging elaborate ploys to bring human victims to Volterra. She might orchestrate a contest where the prize is an all-expenses-paid vacation to some random location, or a job position with an amazing salary. Most of the victims never hear the word Volterra, and don't even know they are being taken to Italy. She uses numerous jets and other vehicles and props in her efforts to attract. Once a victim has met Heidi, it is difficult for him or her to refuse any invitation from her. She is portrayed by Noot Seear in the movie adaptation of New Moon. Biography Early life Heidi was born in Germany and had a hard and mistreated life. She came across a vampire named Hilda, who decided to change her out of pity. Heidi had since lived long happy years with her coven (which was gradually expanded by the involvements of Mary, Victoria, Anne and Noela). During her time with her coven, she discovered her ability to appeal to others with her charm, causing humans to easily fall prey and vampires to find her extremely attractive. Her coven's newest member, Noela, was still a newborn when the Volturi accused them for attracting too much attention with their large coven. In truth, Aro wanted to acquire Heidi to his "collection" because of her gift. Right after Hilda was "executed", Aro decided that Heidi was penitent and spared her; Chelsea then bound her to the Volturi and made her betray her own coven. The rest tried to escape, but only Victoria survived, until she was killed by Edward Cullen. Heidi became a key member of the Volturi. Her primary duty is orchestrating elaborate ploys to bring human victims to Volterra for the sustenance of the coven. She is required to bring them from far away, without leaving a trail, as Alice explained to Bella on the plane trip to Italy that luring prey from beyond the city not only prevents hunting within the area but also gives the guard something to do when they are not annihilating law-breakers or protecting the city from exposure. Heidi might arrange an all-expenses-paid vacation to any random location, such as Hawaii or Spain, or a job interview for a position with an amazing salary. The victims never hear the word Volterra, and usually are unaware that they are even being brought to Italy. She has more than one jet and other vehicles and props to use in her efforts to attract humans to the Volturi's private city. Once an intended victim meets Heidi, she can use her power to make them unable to resist any invitation she extends. ''New Moon'' Heidi makes a brief appearance in New Moon, where she lures a group of tourists of all ages into the Volturi's lair to be preyed upon by their members. Demetri, who is leading Bella, Edward and Alice to the lobby after their brief confrontation, tells her to save some for him. While making her way across the hall, she gives a curious look to Bella and Edward before entering the chamber to feast. In the movie, she leads the tourists into the chamber without pause or looking at the Cullens. She comments that the tourists look "juicy" and tells them to stay together. The tourists' screams are heard when Bella, Edward, and Alice reach the end of the hallway, signaling that the frenzy has begun, and the vampires are feasting. ''Breaking Dawn'' When the Volturi come to Forks for the immortal child crisis after mistaking Renesmee Cullen for being one, Alice and Edward mention that the entire coven is on its way, doubtlessly meaning that Heidi is among them as well. After the situation was cleared almost peacefully (with the informer Irina being the only casualty), she returns to Volterra with her coven. Physical appearance Heidi was described as gorgeous and statuesque: long, lustrous mahogany hair, amazingly long legs, and eyes that were the strangest shade of violet due to her wearing blue contacts over red irises. She also had a stunning smile and a silky voice. According to Bella, though there was no resemblance between Heidi and Rosalie Hale, Heidi still reminded her of Rosalie because of her exceptional and unforgettable beauty, and it was almost impossible to look away from her once one saw her. Bella also noted how Heidi's sense of fashion served to emphasize her beauty. Hence, it is accurate to say that Heidi was far more beautiful than the vast majority of other vampires. Powers and abilities: physical attraction It is stated that, like Rosalie Hale, her beauty is exceptional, mesmerizing and unforgettable, and supported by her power to physically appeal to people, human or vampire; man or woman. Though resisting her attraction is possible, it's hard to succeed, especially if she is trying hard to attract someone. Aro found her power useful in fishing for "food", as anyone who comes near her finds her overwhelmingly appealing, and so bound her to the Volturi with Chelsea's gift. According to The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide, her power works on a mind basis, and therefore can be rendered impotent by Bella's shield. Etymology Heidi is named after Stephenie Meyer's sister Heidi, after her siblings wished to be mentioned in the saga. Film portrayal ]] In the New Moon movie, Heidi is portrayed by Canadian supermodel Noot Seear. Appearances * New Moon **''New Moon'' film * Breaking Dawn Category:Minor characters Category:Vampires Category:Characters with special abilities Category:Hilda's coven Category:Volturi Category:New Moon Category:Breaking Dawn